Problem: If $5a + 6b + 5c = -2$, what is $35c + 35a + 42b$ ?
Answer: $= 35a + 42b + 35c$ $= (7) \cdot (5a + 6b + 5c) $ $= (7) \cdot (-2) $ $= -14$